


I still worry about you

by Shoantell



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute Kids, Everyone Is Gay, Father-Son Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, young couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: It's a celebration dinner at the Morrison-mcintyre mansion to celebrate Drew's awards winnings And even at 22 Finn is  worried about his papa after watching his Papa's match on tv against Keith Lee three days priorAnd his  11 months old daughter is worried about her  grandpa too.
Relationships: Drew McIntyre/John Morrison | Johnny Nitro, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Drew McIntyre, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	I still worry about you

**Author's Note:**

> Finn is married to Seth Rollins and they have a 11 month old baby 
> 
> Finn 22 years
> 
> Seth 27

Love calm down you're worry is affecting the baby too" said Seth.

Babe I can't calm down dad said papa has been having ribs problem and his knee too " explained Finn.

Okay I understand that but you need to calm down for the baby " sat Seth.

He doesn't want me to know " seth my papa doesn't want me to know that he's hurting and he went to see the doctor" said finn.

Baby maybe he had his reasons" explained Seth.

What could those reasons possibly be love that I'm young?" 

Or that he doesn't want you to worry about him" said Seth.

My dads are my everything Seth I have to worry about them.

Clearly they don't wanna worry you by telling you about Drew's injuries " said Seth.

But ... But.... 

No buts okay we gonna go downstairs and enjoy ourselves " said Seth kissing Finn, be happy for your papa for now worry about him later okay " Finn nodded.

Do it for Kaylee okay" said Seth.

You're right I have to get through this party but how can I when I know that my dad's are not happy their careers are tearing them apart" said Finn ready to cry.

Seth held his hand after the party when everyone is gone seat your dads down and talk to them okay" said Seth.

Downstairs

The party went on smoothly John did a great job all his husband's slammy awards placed on the display in the living room everyone said their goodbyes after congratulating Finn and Seth on their new baby .

Seth went to put Kaylee in bed while Finn called his dad's to seat down.

Papa are you okay?" He asked.

Yeah! Finn I'm fine " said drew.

Papa stop lying I know about your injuries and I know that it's you two apart" said Finn.

Drew looked at john accusingly.

Papa daddy didn't tell me your doctor cc'ed me your medical sheet since I'm your emergency contacts" explained Finn.

Buddy ! You gotta understand that I didn't wanna worry you okay you have your own family now" he said taking Finn's hand " you can't be worrieng about your old man" say drew.

But! Papa I have to worry and uncle Miz called me worried saying that you and papa are getting a divorce what's that all about?" He asked.

John swallowed.

You told Miz that we getting a divorce?" Asked drew.

I didn't say divorce I just said that we having some issues in our marriage " said John.

Finn was shaking from trying to stop himself from crying his lip was shaking an his dads pulled him between the two of them.

Buddy your daddy and I are not getting a divorce we've been through so much together okay" said drew.

And besides nineteen years with this man no he ruined me for anybody else" John chuckled.

I love you guys you are my role models I wanna have a marriage just like yours " said Finn Seth and I are newly weds we need examples like you that gay marriage is real " said Finn snuggling closer to his dads.

The older couple sheared a look only they can understand .

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn't matter how old the child is separation between parents can have a bad effect on them.


End file.
